Bella's Powers
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: Hre is the Sequal to Snatch the Bride As promised.
1. Previously

_Previously in Snatch the Bride:_

_Ch: 12_

_E.P.O.V_

_Bella has a healthy appetite. It pleases me that she does after all that pain. I hummed her lullaby, though now it didn't make her sleepy. "Bella, did he hurt you that bad?" She looked up from the rabbit and whipped her mouth, "Who?"_

"_Jacob."_

_She stopped and put down the rabbit, "It's in the past now. Nothing to worry over anymore." She was trying to push it away… I felt it. "Okay." I hugged and rocked her a bit. Then… the Volturi walked in._

"_Well, let's find out what your powers are, shall we?" Aro said. I looked up at them all. "Isn't that kind of early? Bella just went through an emotional phase." Aro waved a hand and said, "All of us get over those. Let's go now." Bella quietly obeyed, and I followed her. "Bella," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, "Are you afraid?"_

"_A little."_

"_Don't worry. I'm here."_


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Ch: 1

E.P.O.V 

I gently took Bella's hand, forgetting she's not a human anymore. "Let's go." She looked broken… upset. It tore me to shreds. Aro and the other Volturi were watching… their red eyes boring into our backs. I snarled deep in my throat, warning Leon away. We slowly walked, hand in hand together. "You know, Jacob got your whole name wrong," I said.

She looked at me and arched a perfect eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"Your name isn't Isabella Swan. It's Isabella Cullen." She laughed and kissed my face lightly and stopped a little ways from the fort. "This is far enough," Aro said.

B.P.O.V 

I kept feeling my new name in my head, Isabella Cullen. I smiled; it was honey in my mind.

"This is far enough," Aro said. I turned back to face him, he seemed even more delicate in the cloudy light. His paper like skin gleaming in what little sunlight there was. "Bella, I want you to feel deep inside you for your power. Once you feel it, embrace it!" I looked at Edward and he gently squeezed my hand. "It's alright. They're not joking."

I closed my eyes and the first thing in my head was Jacob. The memory of our argument just minutes before had me raging inside.

"_You should talk!"_ I felt myself vibrating in anger. A slight tingling sensation happened and then I heard gasps. I looked around. _"What? What's everyone staring at?"_ I asked, but everything came out as a bark.

_What's going on? What happened to me?_ I thought. Edward's eyebrows shot up and I heard his mind whisper,_ Bella, look at your hand._ I looked down at my hand and saw it had grown! And furry! It was big and furry!

I looked at myself; I was a black wolf with red highlights! _I'm a werewolf!_ I screamed internally. Edward threw his head back and stumbled. _Not so loud! Wait… we can hear each other's thoughts?_

_Duh. I figured that out already!_

Aro touched my furry shoulder and I had an urge to snap. "Well! This is interesting. Come, change back Bella." I shook my head. _Uh… Edward… could you run inside and find some clothes for me? This isn't going to be a pretty sight… okay… it will be for you, but it'll embarrass me for eternity!_

He threw his head back and laughed. Oh the nerve! I reared up on my hind legs and nearly slapped him. He moved quickly and went inside. "Whoa! Hold on there! What did she say?" Leon demanded, grabbing Edward's shoulder. I growled a warning but Edward shrugged it away. "Getting Bella some clothes." Everyone burst out laughing, even the other Volturi were laughing! I shook with rage and felt myself changing again. I dove into some bushes and glared. "Edward Cullen!" But my voice… wasn't my voice.

I sounded like Emmet! The real Emmet stared at me in total shock. "What?" I looked at myself… I was Emmet!" "HOLY CROW!" I forced myself into my own form. "Edward! Get me some clothes please!" Everyone was laughing again. Even Edward was rolling, laughing. I felt complete embarrassment, I wanted to just go invisible!

"Ha, ha guys. Good joke. EDWARD!" he was back with a robe fashioned out of the hangings. "Sorry, Bella… no clothes, but I brought you a robe that I made. Granted… it isn't great but it'll cover you until we get back to Forks. Bella?" He looked around, no longer smiling.

"What! I'm right here, in the bushes!" I waved and him but he didn't look at me. "Yeah… Edward. Jokes over. I'm RIGHT HERE!" I threw a stick at him and he turned and looked in my direction. "Uh… Bella… if you are where I think you are… you're beyond my sight." _Edward, I'm right here. It's not like I'm…_I looked at my hand. "I'M INVISIBLE!!" I screamed and Edward jumped. He came to my general direction. "Here you go." I took the robe and wrapped it around myself. I felt myself going visible again.

E.P.O.V 

Bella's performance scared the living… so to speak… daylights out of me! Shape shifter, invisibility… what next?

B.P.O.V 

Aro was clapping; I wrapped my arms around myself and stared at him. "Well that was quite a show! Let's see… anything else you can do, Bella?" I suddenly had an urge to doppelganger myself and mimic him. "Anything else you can do, Bella?" A voice said beside me. I looked and there I was! It happened again and again! Soon, a circle of me surrounded us! Edward held me in a protective lock. "Okay Bella, you can calm down now. Aro, stop making her emotional! Seems like her powers are affected by her emotions. All the other Bella's disappeared.

Aro looked at me with complete surprise. "Well… Anger is for shape shifting; invisibility… embarrassment; doppelgangers… irritation. Edward, kiss her to see what happens when she's happy." Edward folded his arms. "Oh no! I'm not some guinea pig!"

"Oh for heaven sake!" I pulled him down and kissed him passionately. I heard Leon growl in protest, but keep his ground. I felt immense pleasure and I felt lighter… "Bella!" Edward cried and pulled away. I looked down and I saw that we were suspended in the air! I gasped and dropped to the ground, he caught me. He smiled, "Even as a vampire, you can be a bit clumsy."

I blushed a bit and dropped onto my feet. "Alright… lets see. Irritation, anger, happiness, embarrassment… what have I missed. Oh… sadness." _Bella… think of the saddest thing you've ever had done to you… a lost pet…your parents divorce perhaps?_ I heard Edward say I shrugged and concentrated. The saddest thing… was when Edward left. I heard and smelled wet grass… I looked up and it was raining. Edward hugged and pressed his lips into my hair. "Okay. You can stop." I let go of the image and hugged him back. _Do you think we can outrun them?_ I asked mentally.

Emmet looked at us Jasper whipped away his tears from my onslaught of emotions. "Sorry Jasper," I said. He nodded, "At least you're feeling again. That's all that matters." Edward shrugged and looked at his brothers. Suddenly, I was swept up and we were off.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch: 2

_E.P.O.V_

I had Bella safely in my arms again. I hope that the Volturi weren't fast enough to catch us. Suddenly I felt sudden pain in my back and spread through my body. I fell, hissing. Bella struggled out of my hold and blocked the staring vampire's powers. Jane stared angrily at me and Bella deflected her powers. She picked me up and threw us into my car. "Drive!" she commanded and I put my foot on the gas.

"I keep forgetting you're like me now." We drove off but I felt something pulling us back. "Edward! You drive, I'll deflect as best I can!" I felt protective… very protective. I gripped the steering wheel as Bella did whatever she was doing. Suddenly, the car flew off down the rode, Emmet and Jasper on our tails. "Damn, Bella! Who knew that my blood singer had that much power!" I pressed the accelerator harder and nearly drove my foot into the floor. "Ah, ah, ah! Wife!" she said playfully. Then she turned serious again. "Back there… about my shape shifting powers, it wasn't that funny."

"You're right. It was hysterical!" She punched my arm, it didn't hurt, but I played along. "Ouch!" She pouted a bit and I took her hand. She pretended to hiss and stare out the window

I laughed and we flew down the rode. "I've forewarned the family that we may be expecting company. I'm getting you to—" He broke off and his perfect face relaxed. "Alice had a vision. The Volturi won't follow us, we'll head back to the house and devise a plan from there." She nodded and kissed my hand. "Some honeymoon, huh?"

I nodded and looked at her, driving with only one hand. "Edward!" she screeched and I rolled my eyes. "Damn! Even when you're a vampire, you don't trust me!" I turned back and put my hands on the steering wheel.

_B.P.O.V_

We swung into the dive way. I felt calmer now. A lot calmer as Edward appeared on my side and opened my door, "Thanks." He smiled and spun my out of the car and into his arms. "My Bella! Mine and mine for eternity!" He kissed me passionately and pushed back my hair. I kissed him back… then fainted. "I thought vampires weren't suppose to fait!" I said breathlessly. "I know, but you're no ordinary vampire." We straightened and went into the den, where the whole family was already waiting.

"Well? What did the Volturi want?"

"My neck. What else?" I said. They all laughed a bit and relaxed. "According to my vision, they won't attack again for a little while," Alice said. Her smile brightened a bit and she bounced over to me and hugged. "I've got another sister!" she squealed in delight. Rosalie stood and looked me over. "Hmm… you don't look so bad," she said while the Carlisle and Esme came over to inspect me.

"You wont believe what Bella can do!" Edward said. "Edward, shhuh!" I hissed. "Oh? And what can you do? What is your power?" Rosalie asked while Jasper and Emmet made themselves at home again. I bit my lip and looked at all of them. "Okay… don't freak out or anything."

I changed from a werewolf; I stayed that way. _I can't change into anything else right now… I wouldn't look proper, but I can shape shift into anyone or any thing_. Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "A shape shifter in the family? Well that's new!" _That's not all_. My thoughts shot through everyone's head. Carlisle looked toward Edward, "Did you think something?" He shook his head and gestured to me. Their eyes widened and stared at me. I disappeared from the room then reappeared with clothes on. I turned invisible, made it rain inside a bit, made a force field around Rosalie as she reached for her purse but couldn't, and doppelganger myself around the room.

"Yep, that sums it up." Everyone stared at me, Carlisle nearly falling over. I levitated a bit and felt myself tingling in discomfort. "Bella! Stop doing that!" Alice said, clearly frightened. I looked at my hand but it was still there… I looked in the mirror and saw my features had changed! My hair… it turned orange! I changed it back and said… "Sorry… that is new."

"So… your emotions give off a new power?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and Edward wrapped an arm around me. "And she still can't be effected by Jane's painful stares. Literally, it feels like you're being ripped apart from the inside out." Carlisle whistled, "An emotional vampire. A very powerful one too. Tell me Bella if you have any more powers, any new emotions that cause them. I just keep the family in check." I nodded and walked upstairs.

Edward followed me. "Bella?" I kept going until I reached his room. When I did, I sat on the windowsill. "Bella?" he called again. "Edward, is Carlisle afraid that I might blow the roof off the house?" He shook his head, "No. It's just his way of expressing his fatherly protectiveness." I smiled a bit and said, "You'll have to teach me how to hunt."

He smiled then suddenly gotten into a crouch. "Edward Cullen, don't you dare!" I warned. He sprang at me and I ducked, but he grabbed me and put me into a powerful lock. "Mine!" he said. He began to rub my shoulders a bit and released me into his lap. He kissed me… as passionately as any human could.

"No more lines, no more caution," I said. He shook his head, "Nope." He kissed me again and again, the sweetness of his mouth tantalizing my own. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to hunt." "It's going to be a boring night… now that I can't sleep or dream either," I said.

He smiled… "Oh, I think I've got something to occupy the night."


	4. Chapter 3

Ch: 3

_B.P.O.V_

I just lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling until dawn broke. I was breathing heavily with Edward beside me. Wrestling really took it out of you. I looked over at him and he rolled onto his side, "Some night huh?" I nodded, still breathless. He disappeared then reappeared a few seconds later, he smiled, "Just to forewarn you, Alice wants to go shopping." I groaned. "Anything but shopping!"

He laughed and drew his finger over my face and lifted my chin, "Don't worry. I've got something for you." He held out a small box the size of a book, in violet wrapping. "Edward, we haven't been married for more than three days and you're already giving me more gifts than I deserve!"

"Trust me. You're going to want it." I opened it and smiled, a cell phone. "Thanks. I know I'm going to need it when I need an escape." He laughed and kissed my hand and I sat up, and went over to my suitcase to pull out fresh clothes. "Your clothes are in the dresser over in the corner." I forget how fast I can be. I suddenly saw the new mahogany dresser and appeared before it and looked through my clothes… until I came upon a note in Alice's flowing writing.

_Ugh! Bella honey! If you're going to be my sister, I'm going to HAVE to get you new clothes! Prepare to go shopping! _

_-Alice_

"You kept this from me until now?" I said, swinging around. He smiled innocently. "Hey, I'm a guy. Forgetting can happen after last night…" I rolled my eyes and took a shirt, jeans, and some other things and went into the bathroom to change it. When I came out, Edward was in his doorway, a fresh set of clothes on his back. "Funny how some instincts just jump out at the oddest times," he said. I shrugged and heard a light set of feet running up the stairs. "Oh no! She's coming!" I tried to get around him, but he stopped me. "Edward Cullen! I'm warning you! You don't know what happens when I get aggravated!"

His eyes flashed a bit with an emotion that I couldn't catch… "Good to see you up, Bella!" a very happy voice said. I cringed and glared at Edward, who smiled innocently. "Morning Alice." Edward walked down with us and the family was already lounging a bit in the living room, watching sports. "Taking Bella shopping!" Alice said happily, planting a kiss on Jasper's forehead and bouncing out the door that Edward had open. I clipped the phone on my hip._ The family number is programmed into the phone. My number is already in their under my name._ His thoughts whispered. I breathed a bit and turned for my truck… but it wasn't there! A shinny, ready to be driven, blue Volvo was parked in its place. I looked at Edward who held up the keys. "We match, except mine's black." He grinned and tossed the keys to me.

My eyes went wide. "You SOLD MY TRUCK?!" He grinned a bit and shrugged, "Honey, you needed a new one anyway. There's gas already in it." I beat down the tingling sensation… not wanting to know what surprise had in store for me… what power it held. I smiled, a little thought flashing before my eyes, "Let's go Alice, we'll take _my_ car." He nodded in approval and leaned against the post until we were all the way out. _That's my wife._


	5. Chapter 4

Ch: 3

_B.P.O.V_

I just lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling until dawn broke. I was breathing heavily with Edward beside me. Wrestling really took it out of you. I looked over at him and he rolled onto his side, "Some night huh?" I nodded, still breathless. He disappeared then reappeared a few seconds later, he smiled, "Just to forewarn you, Alice wants to go shopping." I groaned. "Anything but shopping!"

He laughed and drew his finger over my face and lifted my chin, "Don't worry. I've got something for you." He held out a small box the size of a book, in violet wrapping. "Edward, we haven't been married for more than three days and you're already giving me more gifts than I deserve!"

"Trust me. You're going to want it." I opened it and smiled, a cell phone. "Thanks. I know I'm going to need it when I need an escape." He laughed and kissed my hand and I sat up, and went over to my suitcase to pull out fresh clothes. "Your clothes are in the dresser over in the corner." I forget how fast I can be. I suddenly saw the new mahogany dresser and appeared before it and looked through my clothes… until I came upon a note in Alice's flowing writing.

_Ugh! Bella honey! If you're going to be my sister, I'm going to HAVE to get you new clothes! Prepare to go shopping! _

_-Alice_

"You kept this from me until now?" I said, swinging around. He smiled innocently. "Hey, I'm a guy. Forgetting can happen after last night…" I rolled my eyes and took a shirt, jeans, and some other things and went into the bathroom to change it. When I came out, Edward was in his doorway, a fresh set of clothes on his back. "Funny how some instincts just jump out at the oddest times," he said. I shrugged and heard a light set of feet running up the stairs. "Oh no! She's coming!" I tried to get around him, but he stopped me. "Edward Cullen! I'm warning you! You don't know what happens when I get aggravated!"

His eyes flashed a bit with an emotion that I couldn't catch… "Good to see you up, Bella!" a very happy voice said. I cringed and glared at Edward, who smiled innocently. "Morning Alice." Edward walked down with us and the family was already lounging a bit in the living room, watching sports. "Taking Bella shopping!" Alice said happily, planting a kiss on Jasper's forehead and bouncing out the door that Edward had open. I clipped the phone on my hip._ The family number is programmed into the phone. My number is already in their under my name._ His thoughts whispered. I breathed a bit and turned for my truck… but it wasn't there! A shinny, ready to be driven, blue Volvo was parked in its place. I looked at Edward who held up the keys. "We match, except mine's black." He grinned and tossed the keys to me.

My eyes went wide. "You SOLD MY TRUCK?!" He grinned a bit and shrugged, "Honey, you needed a new one anyway. There's gas already in it." I beat down the tingling sensation… not wanting to know what surprise had in store for me… what power it held. I smiled, a little thought flashing before my eyes, "Let's go Alice, we'll take _my_ car." He nodded in approval and leaned against the post until we were all the way out. _That's my wife._


	6. Chapter 5

Ch: 5

_J.P.O.V_

Beautiful Bella! It's all I can think about! She maybe a vampire… but she's got werewolf in her! I wonder how… could she be a mixed breed? She smells… well… not like a bloodsucker, that's for sure. She smells like roses in the summer. "Sam, I'm going after her." He nodded and I transformed after her.

_B.P.O.V_

I went to the meadow. Our meadow. The place where Edward took me to propose to me; it was the only quiet place to think. Once I reached the spot, I looked around and transformed into my human form… even if I was naked. The flowers were open and the whole place smelled wonderful. I noticed how everything was sharp focused. But not as sharp as it would be with Edward here. I heard a twig snap from fifty feet away and I transformed in a loud bang.

"_**Whose there!"**_ I snarled. _**"Easy Bella. It's me."**_ A russet red wolf came forward and sat down. _**"I came alone. I thought you could use some company."**_

I sighed. _**"I'm mixed up. I heard your thoughts from a mile away… about being part werewolf. If that is so… then I'm half alive."**_

"_**I know. We're all thinking the same thing. Bella, is it possible that you have some werewolf ancestry?"**_

"_**I don't know. If I do, it has to be a very long time ago… my parents are too ordinary to be anything like this… like you, Edward, or me or the rest of us out in the world. Jake, my heart's dead. Literally. It stopped when the venom flowed through me."**_

Jake sat beside me and laid his head against my shoulder._** "That may be so. But nothing about you is ordinary. You were never ordinary when you were human."**_

I sighed and heard something…_** "I hear Alice. I recognize those feet anywhere."**_ We ran together and met Alice. "We've got your tickets all set up. Bring at least four changes of clothes with you. Trust me, it's going to be a hell of a battle!" We looked at each other and I got onto my fore paws. My back sloped a bit. She climbed on without hesitation and we ran again. When we reached the house again, the whole wolf clan was already transformed before us. I thought I saw Sam smiling a bit, but I kept that to myself.

I looked at Alice, who held a suitcase in her hands. "I've already packed for you, Bella. But beware, once we get back, we're going shopping." I shuttered. The wolves began chuckling. _Shut up!_ I yelled on the communication link. I went inside and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me, then transformed back again. "Bella, we're ready to go when you are."

"Let me get some clothes on my back. The clan has to run back to La Push and get their belongings and meet us at the airport baggage line."


	7. Chapter 6

Ch: 6

_B.P.O.V_

I never did like airports. Now I loathed them! They smelled thickly like humans and jets. A lot of humans and jets. I coughed and put a hand over my nose. "You know, Bella, you don't have to breathe," Carlisle said, grinning. "Oh, now you tell me!" I stopped breathing and went up to the luggage line. I smiled and the guy that was helping me was dazzled for a second. "Uh…name?"

"Isabella Cullen, heading to Italy," I said. He punched it all in and nodded, "You have gate—" "Twelve C. I know. I have my ticket here, I just need my stuff on luggage." He took my stuff and handed me a number, "If you're ever lonely… give me a call." I took the number and sighed, "I would, but I'm meeting my husband in Italy." He blushed furiously and straightened his tie. I hurried away and went into security and to the gates. The La Push boys were already there. "What took yah?"

"Lines… humans! Ugh! They smell awful here!" They agreed and Jake sat next to me. "I know it smells bad, but you don't have to go all haywire with your powers!" I looked at myself and tried to calm down. "Sorry… I'm anxious. I don't know what that power is yet. I'm trying to stay as calm as I can."

"Well… there is a song that calms every restless spirit that I know of. Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded a bit. He began to sing it and I closed my eyes, listening.

_J.P.O.V_

Oh how I wanted to kiss that She-Wolf! She was so still… practically like stone. But now her powers have calmed down, I stopped singing. Gently, I wrapped an arm around her and laid my chin on her head. "Bella, it's time to go." I said. She stood automatically and began to board with the rest of us.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch: 7

_B.P.O.V_

The flight to Italy was unbearable! Once we did reach it, I put on some glasses and gloves to hide my skin and went out into the hot, Italian sun. Jake grinned at me and said, "You look great!" I pulled down my sunglasses and said, "It's necessary. You wouldn't believe what you see when you look at us in sunlight.

Right now, I was ready to scream bloody murder! The traffic was awful I swore a bit and all eyes turned on me. "Since when can you speak Italian!" Jasper demanded. I hit my head on the steering wheel. "I never could. I guess languages switch when I'm agitated."

I got out and said, "Alice, find a spot to park, I'm going after the Volturi!"

"Bella no!" Alice objected, grabbing her wrist. "Alice, let me go! I have to find Edward! Every second we spend makes me more anxious!"

"There! There's a spot!" Jacob said. I pulled into it and everyone jumped out. I ran toward the Volturi, I knew where they were. They haunted my dreams before I died. "Bella! Slow down!" Carlisle said. I only picked up speed.

Soon… I found the Volturi's hide away. "Hold it!" someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to face him. It was Felix, one of the Volterra come to greet me. "Ah Bella. So wonderful that you came so quickly." He led me down the manhole and through the tunnel. "Edward has been such a good guest. You should be a proud wife."

"I'd be thrilled when I have him back." He laughed, but I didn't. I was struggling to control my anger. We came to an opening in the tunnel where Edward lay face down; scorch marks all over him. "Edward!" I screamed and threw myself on him. "Bella…" he breathed weakly. "Edward! Don't worry, I'm here!" A laugh rang from the cave; I knew it to be Aro's laugh. "So, you came! Well that was to be expected. Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella Cullen!"

Everyone came out of hiding and I glared and snarled. "Back off!" I ordered, soothing Edward's burns. As I touched a burn, my love grew. "Edward, hold on!" The burn began to disappear. I hugged him and healed every burn. "Bella. How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard. They told me to come." Leon stepped forward and pulled me off him. "You're all mine now, Isabella. Now that you're part of the Volturi, I stake my claim on you!" I whirled and slapped at him. "I am not a scrap of meat!" He laughed and kissed me. A feral roar came from behind me and I turned… Edward was on his feet, in a crouching position. "Put my wife down before I kill you!" he ordered. I whirled and kicked Leon square in the nuts. He yelped and dropped to the floor, letting me go.

Edward was immediately in my arms. "Edward!" I cried, kissing his face. "Bella! What the hell do you think you're doing here!" He demanded, pulling me away from him, his eyes were dark and smoldering. "I came to get the one I love." I kissed him, pressing my lips harder against his. He moaned and deepened the kiss.

We suddenly pulled away and swept a look around the cave, the Volturi coming out with flowers and gifts. "This is our way of accepting new Volturi members," Aro said, presenting two small boxes. "Who said we were joining?" asked Edward. They stopped, "You still refuse to join the Volturi clan?"

We nodded together. They put the gifts down and crouched. "You have made a very big mistake," Felix said, stepping forward. He ran a hand through my hair and looked me up and down. "Such lush hair and strong body. A beautiful body. It is a shame that such beauty and power refuse to join our clan."

Edward gripped my hand. He pulled me behind him. "I've got your back if you have mine," he said. "I've always had your back. They all stopped and looked in the direction of the entrance. A bark, roars, hisses and smells erupted from it. "Werewolves?" Edward breathed. "The La Push wolves. They've come to help… by my asking." He turned and stared at me. "No! Tell me the truth!"

"I just did!" The La Push wolves all lined up, growling and snarling. A few new werewolves… whom I guessed were the Italian werewolves were all standing together. I let myself transform and stand in front of them. The Volturi all came together and stared at us all. "Our natural enemies have sided with the Cullen's!" they hissed. I stared at the Volturi, my mind sending out, _Surrender now._ They all got down on their hands and knees, and crouched. Edward stood next to me, snarling. They attacked first. I roared and attacked an incoming Volturi and pinned it. I ripped it apart and moved onto the next. A bloody battle had begun.

I was angry! I was enraged! I felt the air thicken with electricity and lightning struck from the ceiling.

I dragged the power across the chamber and the battle stopped. _"Volturi! Do you really think you could take on all of us with my powers?"_ They began to back away, the werewolves retreated a bit. "We call peace!" Aro said. I felt the electricity drain from the battle. I surveyed the damage. The vampire had attacked was healed and restored to life by my will. They stared at me, "And a healer. We call peace to your clan, Bella. But be warned. There will be a time when we Volturi will have you on our side!"

I turned to Edward and nuzzled him. _Come on, I need a change of clothes._ He laughed and we all walked out.

_A.P.O.V_

Bella surprised my people completely. All of us stared at the restored vampire. "What has happened?" she asked, looking at us all. "The powerful one has restored you after she killed you." She stared at me. "What does this mean, Aro?"

"It means that this very powerful Vampire… must turn to our side at all costs!"

Leon approached me and said, "I have an idea… but it will take a very long time for preparations. Do you have the patience?"

_B.P.O.V_

Edward was healing rapidly, thanks to my care. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me." He kissed me in the shadows while Alice and the others went to get her a change of clothes. "Edward Cullen, you always amaze me." I snuggled my head into his shoulder and smiled. "Edward…" I murmured. He smiled, "hmm?"

"I love you." He kissed me, tilting my head up and tasting me. We parted breathlessly when Alice came around the corner. "Here you go, Bella. Edward! Stop staring and turn around! All you men, turn around now!"

The "Awed" and turned around anyways. "Thanks Alice."


	9. Chapter 8

Ch: 8

_E.P.O.V_

The family, the La Push wolves, and I sat together in our living room. "How can I repay you for your help?" Carlisle asked. The pack looked at Jacob. "Me? Why me?"

"Because you suggested it," Sam said. Jacob turned to Bella, I resisted the urge to take her hand. "The way you can repay us is to allow Bella into our pack. We have a slight suspicion that she may have some Werewolf ancestry." I growled a bit, "She better not be gone long… Jacob." I resisted the urge to say 'dog' because Bella asked me to.

"We'll keep the meetings brief," Sam promised. "Under one other condition," I said. They turned to me. "Well?"

"That I come too. She's my mate after all." They turned to Bella, "Wouldn't that violate treaty code?"

"We can meet at the border forest," Jacob suggested. It was decided. "Very well. I have a feeling that the Volturi are going to want Bella even more. I want your in put." They nodded and dashed out the house. I turned to Bella and she turned to me.

"Edward, let's go to the Meadow."

I smiled and we were off again.


	10. QUESTION!

QUESTION!!!!!

Should I make a sequel to this? If so, I'll add another chapter.

I'll put up your answer when I get your replies.


	11. ANSWER

Okay, here's what's happening. I've had few reviews and all say that I should put up a sequal. HERE IT IS! 

Check out "Leon's End."


End file.
